1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of buckles. More particularly, the invention pertains to buckles known in the trade as “quick-release” buckles and is particularly designed for use in underwater operations as a buckle on swimming and diving gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buckles are often used to hold the ends of belts, straps, bands and other such linear elements together. They are also used to hold removeable devices to a garment such as a weight flap to an underwater diver's suit. Buckles come in a variety of designs and have diverse characteristics such as being adjustable, quick-closing, and quick-opening. In the area of quick-opening or quick-release buckles, Hook and loop fasteners is quite popular because they contain no metal, are generally immune to harsh treatment, and are resistant to most elements such as wind, rain, snow and the like.
However, in the specific field of underwater activity, Hook and loop fasteners have lost favor as an attachment or buckle material primarily because they are easily contaminated by slimy underwater plants and mucous-exuding fish. Once contaminated, the hook and loop fastener's surfaces are difficult to clean and often become smelly and slippery to the touch and thus no longer usable as inter-attachment surfaces.
Quick-release buckles are a significant necessity in underwater activities. Failure of the breathing apparatus, the air tank becoming empty, and entanglement in underwater plants and structures may necessitate quick release of diver's weight belts, control lines, and suit accessories so that the diver may rid himself or herself of the entanglement and speed to the surface so as not to die of asphyxiation or otherwise drown. While underwater, weight belts and accessories must be maintained in positive connection with the diver so that other emergencies, such as loss of ballast weight or loss of safety accessories do not occur. Accordingly, underwater buckles must give positive connection and quick release as well as being quite resistant to malfunction and adversely affected by underwater elements.
At present, the prior art uses buckles that require more than one maneuver before coming loose. In most cases, the buckle requires first, locating the buckle on the underwater diving gear, then pulling the buckle or a strap hanging from the buckle in one direction, then pulling the buckle or another strap hanging from the buckle in another direction to achieve separation of the buckle components.